


In our own Little world

by atsumoomoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Family Issues, Fluff, Goshiki is soft, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, One Shot, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo
Summary: Romeo & Juliet AUKogane and Goshiki meet each other one day when they were young. They bonded and connected, even with the unwell relations between their families. They spent each day writing letters, loving each other from afar. After a certain encounter near the garden, they now are rejoined as one love once again.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Kudos: 16





	In our own Little world

**Author's Note:**

> (ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD MADE BY ME)
> 
> We all need some Kogane x Goshiki in our lives.

𝐆𝐨𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐤𝐢'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕

(A few years ago, when Goshiki was around 11 years old)

I was walking around the big garden of our castle-like mansion. The castle of the Shiratorizawa family. My family is known to be one of the most powerful and influential people in the whole land of Miyagi. I never understood why but my family didn't like the Date Tech family.

Is it because I was one of the youngest?

They were so protective of me when it comes to them.

I continued to walk around the colorful garden. I loved coming here since it made all my worries go away. I wish I can feel this feeling forever. Just no problems or distractions.

I sat down on a bench nearby and started to read a book that my dad gave me. His name was Ushijima Wakatoshi. I looked up to him cause he was my inspiration to do anything. My other dad, Ushijima Satori, would read it to me to sleep almost every night, and I always loved it.

As I was enjoying my alone time reading, I suddenly heard the ruffling of bushes nearby. I then started to shake a little, scared.

W-What was that?

I heard it again and I slowly walk towards the noise, and I went past the gates of the house. Still shaking, I then spot a big bush moving and shuffling.

"W-Who is t-there?...." I stuttered, not knowing what to do or say. The bush moved more and after a few seconds, it suddenly stopped.

I take a look closer, to see a boy with yellow hair and black streaks, sitting on the ground. He reminds me of a bird and was also probably around the same age as me. He also looks cute.

"Umm...who are you?" I asked and he smiled at me. "My name is Aone Kanji! How about you??" He reached out his hand to me. I was blushing at how cute his smile is. Wait a minute...

Did he just say the name 'Aone'?!

"Is your father Aone Takanobu from Date Tech?!" I blurted out loud. Oh no, I accidentally said that out loud. I'm so dumb. "Yeah, that's my dad! How do you know? Have I met you before?" He comes closer to me, and I blush even more as our hands touch a bit.

"I-I haven't but I have heard about your family a bit." I shifted a bit, sitting on the ground with him. "My name is Ushijima Tsutomu, by the way." I continued talking. He then held my hand firmly and asked, "Can we be friends??" I want to get closer to him.

"Sure..."

I don't understand. Dad said that the Date Tech family is full of bad people. Why does he seem so nice and friendly?

"Oh! You're from the Shiratorizawa family right?" I nodded slowly. It makes sense if people knew who I was. "My dad told me that they are dangerous people, but you are so nice and cute!" What? Does he think I'm cute?

"W-What do you mean cute?" He giggles and said, "You sure do stutter a lot! And yeah, I think you are cute..." He started to blush like me, while I was speechless. "I stutter b-because you're making me shy!" I try to defend myself.

"Well, can I call you Tomu?" He asked out of the blue. Is that a nickname he came up with for me? I like it! "If I can call you Kanji, then yes." He gave a thumbs up and we both smiled together.

We continued talking, learning more about each other, and just having fun in general. I like spending time with him. I never really had friends outside my family, so having someone like Kanji, felt like fresh air. I felt safe and happy.

"By the way, what's up with a bowl cut?" Kanji asked and I looked away from him, embarrassed. "Well, I thought it looked good at first, but it looks bad." He then cupped my cheeks and turned my face to him.

"What do you mean you 'look bad'? You look pretty!" I blushed again, not knowing what to say. "I would say it's unique like mine!" He says, full of confidence. We laughed together for the 10th time that day.

"Can I send you a letter every day?"

I gave a confused look on my face, wondering why he would want to give me letters. "Why?" I asked simply, and he responds, "I just want to talk to you again. Since our families don't like each other, I can't talk to you like this again." He asks with sad eyes.

"We can keep it as our little secret!" I looked at him with awe. I want to talk to him more, get to know him more. "S-Sure..." Kanji squeals in excitement and gave me his address to send letters to.

"Well, then I hope to see you again soon!" He hugs me close to his body, making me feel warm inside. I hugged him back, with the hope to see him again. "Remember to send me letters everyday okay?" I reminded him and he nods.

He runs away from my sight, going back to his own home. I can't wait to send him a letter. Maybe I should later, tonight. I sigh and go back inside my own home, to be greeted by my father, Wakatoshi.

"Tsutomu? What are you doing outside this long? It's already late."

I looked at him innocently, trying to lie. "I was reading my book, that you gave me. Sorry, dad." He gave a questioning look but just sighed. "It's okay, just remember to come back earlier. Maybe, there are bad people out there that can hurt you."

He then crouched down to my level and gave me a small head pat, walking away afterward. I went back to my room and started to write a letter for Kanji.

_(Timeskip forward to when they are 16)_

That's how my life was like for a few years. Kanji and I would send letters to each other, every day. The only thing is, I just haven't seen him in person since when we were around 12 years old, a year after we first met.

I miss him and his face, which makes me smile.

The reason why we haven't met in years is that my family found out about us meeting each other in secret. Which also causes tension between our families to grow even more than before. They have forbidden us to meet again, and we just communicated through secret letters like before.

"Tsutomu?" My step-brother, Shirabu Kenjiro, called out to me from outside my room. Cutting me off from my thoughts. "What?" I answered back.

"It's dinner already! Come downstairs or else I have to pull you down myself!"

I sighed getting out of my bed lazily, also changing my clothes to something more proper. "Hurry up!" I hear Kenjiro yelling again. "Hold up!"

I come downstairs to see the rest of my family settled down on the dinner table. I sat down and my father started to speak,

"Tomorrow, we will host our annual masquerade ball. I trust and hope you all will be participating actively and properly."

We just all sat there quietly, giving a small nod as a response. This was normal, but the presence of my father makes things awkward. I don't care for these types of events. Nothing exciting happens, and Date Tech doesn't get invited at all so I can't see Kanji.

After eating dinner, I immediately went to my room, writing my daily letter to Kanji.

I mostly wrote about what will happen tomorrow and how my day went. ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

Sooner or later, the next day came, and I woke up to see people preparing the hall area for later. It almost feels like a normal day again.

"Tsutomu? Wakatoshi-san is looking for you." My step-brother's boyfriend, Semi Eita, informed me. What does dad want to talk to me about right now? I nodded politely and went towards dad's study area.

"What do you want to talk about father?" I asked him as I enter the room.

"I know you and that young boy from Date Tech have been getting close." He said plainly as he stares into his big window outside. Not even looking at me.

I stay silent. I knew I was doomed at that point.

"I'm not going to bother trying to reason with you anymore. But if he ever does something bad to you, well, you know what will happen."

I looked down at my feet, anxious to utter a word. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"You can leave now, you still have to get ready for later."

I nodded firmly and leave, without saying a single thing. I went to my room to process what just happened. What will he do? Why am I even worrying at this point? I brushed those thoughts out of my head and I started to get ready for later's party.

_A few hours later at around 5:00 pm_

People started arriving and flooding the halls of our big home. It was lively for sure, but it was not what I cared for. I then put on my mask. I first went towards the main hall and just going around, not sure what to do.

Father introduced me to some people from other families before, and I tried to seem presentable at most.

After an hour of talking to other people, I just couldn't take it anymore. My head feels like it's spinning a bit and my heart feels heavy.

I tried stepping out of the hall to take a breather, also going out to one of my favorite spots. The garden.

Breathing heavily, I reach the outside parts of the big garden. I plopped down the green grass as I clear and calm my mind.

"You seem tired don't you think?"

Someone suddenly said to me and I backed away from shock. I look up to see a person around my age, with yellow hair and black streaks. Wait. Hold on.

Yellow hair with black streaks?

"Aone... Kanji...?"

He then widens his eyes at me.

"Who are you?"

I immediately took off my mask and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Remember me now?"

"Kanji?"

He then tackled me to the ground, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and started doing the same.

"I miss you, Tomu...." He said, with a soft voice.

"Me too..." I whispered back, near his ear.

Kanji then back away a bit, which made me panic a bit. I engulf myself into his hold again. We were now cuddling on the ground with a tree to lay upon.

"Can we please stay like this for a while Kanji?"

"Okay"

We stayed like that, for what seems like forever. I felt like explosions were going off in my body. Kanji was also playing with my hair.

"You kept your bangs." I turned around and looked at him with a bright smile.

"You liked it, so I decided to keep it." He hummed as a response and pulled me closer.

After a few minutes of pure silence, Kanji then asked something I almost didn't expect at all.

**"Do you want to go out together? More than just friends?"**

I froze in place.

What am I supposed to say? Do I like him? Well, I do like it when he hugs me like this. I like it when we talk about anything together. I always think about him, every single day. I like how he calls me 'Tomu'. Oh.

Maybe I do like him.

"Tomu? Tomuuu?" I flinched, snapping out of my thoughts to see Kanji with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh! Um, yeah....sure." He then smiled and kissed out of nowhere. His lips were soft and warm. I kissed him back, as leaves fall from the tree above us, hands intertwining each other. After a few seconds of being like that, someone coughed loudly.

"Tsutomu?"

I backed away immediately from Kanji and stood up to see my father. Kanji then grabbed my hand immediately and we ran together as fast as we can, leaving my dad dumbfounded.

"W-Where are you t-taking me...?" I asked, breathing heavily while running with him.

"Don't worry! Let's go to my favorite secret spot so that we won't get caught." He answered back, nowhere near stopping from running.

We both laughed and smiled, as we finally reach the place Kanji was talking about. Sitting down on the grass on top of a cliff, we admire the view from above.

"The view here is beautiful." He nods in agreement. "My family also came to look for me..." I looked at him a bit shocked. I didn't know so many people were looking for us. It's exhilarating, to be honest. "So you escaped from your house?"

"Yeah, they knew that we were getting close, so they were a bit strict about where I was going."

"I guess we have to sleep here then~" I joked a little.

"I don't mind." He said simply cuddling with me again as we stare off to the sunset. He then continued speaking, now kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh wait! I have to give you something." He said as he grabbed a book. It was titled,

"Romeo and Juliet?" I said out loud. I know that you liked reading books, so I got you one as a gift. The story reminds me of our own..."

"Really? Then let's read it together next time." He kisses my cheek and hummed me a small tune, making me feel soft.

"Let's stay together okay?" I said asking for reassurance. He pecked me on the lips and said,

**"As long as you are with me, we are inseparable."**


End file.
